Someone You Treasure
by ZombieChuckles
Summary: The Beckett sisters universe. "Ryan, is Kim pregnant?" If you thought life with one Beckett is hectic, here's two Becketts! Dive into the world where Kim and Kate live and love in. Chapter 4 is now up. Please R&R, first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This in my first and new story. It is kinda AU, but who cares. So in this story, Kate has a sister, Kim. Kim is a NYPD cop too. Well, she is 3 years younger than Kate and she has been kidnapped, by Hal Lockwood on the day Kate was shot. Okay, so in this story, Kim is dating Ryan. Jenny doesn't exist. So all those Jenny scenes? Make them Kim scenes, for this story only! Oh, and um, Castle does not write books about Kim, unlike Kate. I know, sad. Well, this takes place around after Rise and before Heroes and Villains. Somewhere in between. Does not follow the storyline. **

**So, enjoy this story! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Castle… Does posters, books and CDs count?**

**Chapter 1**

Kate looked through everything again. She went through the reports a hundred times and she still got nothing. She can't believe Kim was gone. Kidnapped. She remembered the last time seeing her little sister, smiling sadly at her while she gave her eulogy at Captain Montgomery's funeral. She remembered the look on Kim's face when she was shot. Kim screamed for her. Then, in a swift movement, she was gone.

She looked through the reports again, this time making sure nothing seemed fishy. She got up and started packing. She arranged all the papers neatly in a stack before placing them in the box. She left the box on her desk and turned around to look for Castle. He was in the break room making coffee. She can't see the glint in his eyes. The glint of happiness. But he put on a fake smile for Kate. He came out of the break room and handed Kate her coffee, "Anything?" he asked, and hoping there was something she had found.

"Thanks. No. Not _yet_, anyway." She smiled at him. She took a sip from her coffee. "Hey, after this cup, I'm heading home. You should head home too. Get some rest."

He looked at her, his look saying _no_. He wanted to find something first, a lead. He wanted to find his best friend and he is not going to sleep peacefully until they find her. He would bring Kim Slushies' every Thursday and Saturday. It was in their timetable. Every Thursday and Saturday she would be expecting him to bring her a large Slushie. The rest of the days, Ryan would buy her favourite from Starbucks. Castle always knew her favourite, just in case. It was Double Chocolate large, extra whip cream, chocolate chips and ice.

"Kim would want you to. Go home, rest. We'll come back tomorrow and continue. I promise." Kate told him, grabbing her coat and putting it on. She was done with her coffee. Castle gulped his down, wincing as the hot liquid went down his throat. He put his coat on and shuffled towards the elevator. Kate held the door for him, and smiled when he entered.

Kate got home, frustrated. The cab driver gave her the wrong change and when she told him, he insisted that it was the right amount of change. She placed the keys on the coffee table, and headed for her bedroom. As she walked to her bedroom, she walked past Kim's bedroom. Kim stayed with her, she had refused to move in with Ryan until they were married. Kate sighed and went it. The room was in a mess. Kim had said that it was no point cleaning the room if she knew where everything was. Kate decided to clean the room up. She stood there for a while, taking everything in. She left the room a while later to go clean herself up. She took a bath, then changed into her pyjamas, and went back to Kim's room. She started cleaning the. She tossed all the dirty clothes to the laundry basket and started picking up things that belonged to Kim on the floor. Books, CDs, her headphones, her headbands, stationaries and…. A pregnancy test stick?

She looked closer at the stick. It said "pregnant". Her eyes widened. Surely Kim could not be pregnant. She is not even married! But this test, it should be hers. Who would throw a pregnancy test stick into Kim's room? Does Ryan know? How far along is she now? It's been 4 months since she was kidnapped, maybe she is showing now. She dropped everything except the pregnancy test and ran to her phone. Where had she placed them? She ran to the kitchen and checked the island. Not there. She ran to her bedroom and checked her dressing table. Not there. She checked her bed. Not there. She sighed, _where is it?_ Her coat! She checked her coat. She had flung it onto her bed when she came home. It was there. She let out a relieved sigh.

She did the unlock pattern, her fingers flying across the screen. She went to her keypad and typed Ryan's number. On the third ring, he answered, "Hey Beckett. Do we have a body?" he asked.

"Ryan." She breathed. "Is Kim pregnant?"

"W-What? Um, what are you talking about? You found her?"

"No, we didn't find her. I found a pregnancy test in her room and it was positive. She's pregnant!" She exclaimed. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"She is? And she didn't tell me. Maybe, she didn't want-''

"No! Ryan, she obviously wants to have kids with you. Maybe she was not ready. But she would've talked to you about it. She wouldn't have just gone and aborted it. Trust me. She's not that type of person." She said, grabbing a headband and tying her hair up.

"Okay. But I can't believe she's pregnant!"

"Yea. Hey Ryan, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Call me if there's a drop." She said, rolling her eyes when Ryan got excited.

"Yea, okay. Bye."

She hummed and ended the call. She still can't believe it. She's going to be an aunt! She got back to her senses and rolled her eyes at her own childishness.

But, wait. Kim was kidnapped by Hal. He might have done something to the baby. He might've killed it. He might've killed Kim too. Kate sighed. Hopefully Hal didn't do anything and kept both of them alive. Kate just wanted Kim –and now, her little niece or nephew- back alive.

Kate got back to cleaning Kim's room, smiling whenever something of Kim's reminded her of their childhood. She can't bear to lose her sister. She had lost her mother, but she can't lose her sister.

Kate decided to call it a night after ordering Chinese takeout and watching a random movie on HBO.

**So guys, how was it? Enjoyed it? Please review! I know this chapter is kinda short. Longer chapters are promised! So, if you're wondering, Castle did say "I love you" to Kate when she got shot. Don't worry; we'll have some Caskett soon! And some Rykett (Kim and Ryan, since her last name is Beckett) too! **

**Your thoughts are like creams to my coffees Make my life sweet by reviewing! PWEASE. **

**All mistakes are mine as I'm scared to have a beta. **

**I would like to thank my fellow Casketteers (You too ) for inspiring this story. **

**Follow me on twitter ZombieChuckles. You can review about my story there too.**

**Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters **

**Always, **

**Jessie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls, here's Chapter 2! Let me ask you this again, did you like Chapter 1? Hope you did! Hope you enjoy this too! So, I'm updating fast cos I won't be able to update every day after tomorrow. Only every other week. Well, I'm bummed about that, how about you? **

**So guys and girls, tell me if anything is bothering you in this story or if you don't understand the story. I'll be happy to fill you up.**

**All mistakes are mine. The idea of having a beta still scares me.**

**Disclaimer: Castle is not mine, **_**but**_** Kim is mine. How about that?**

The alarm woke Kate the next morning. She slammed her hand down at the alarm clock, immediately shutting it up. She stayed in bed for another 2 minutes, recalling everything that happened last night. She stretched and yawned. After letting out a big and long yawn, she pushed the blankets off her to get off the bed. She retied her hair cracked her neck ungracefully. Like she cared if anyone was watching. She shuffled her feet towards the kitchen, adjusting her eyes to the bright light.

She looked into her fridge. Ugh, rotten milk and cheese. She took those and tossed them in the rubbish bin. She sighed, scratching her head. Kim always bought new food. She would buy biscuits, cereal, chocolate milk, orange juice, coffee powder, bread, and jam every week. Now, the only thing in her fridge was tomatoes, leftover pizza from the other night and orange juice. She doesn't even remember when she ordered pizza. She took the pizza box and tossed it into the rubbish bin too. She grabbed the orange juice and gulped it down. It didn't taste like orange juice. She rolled her eyes and decided to go grocery shopping later during lunch. She threw the orange juice carton into the rubbish bin and headed to her bathroom to shower.

After showering and changing into her clothes, she grabbed her coat and keys and headed to the door. She wore her heels and left her house. After locking her door, running for the elevator and almost slipping on a water puddle, she got to her motorcycle. She decided to ride her motorcycle to work when she was showering. She started her motorcycle and drove off to the Precinct.

When Kate got to the Precinct, Castle wasn't there but an impatiently waiting Ryan was there.

"Hey Beckett, how did you-"

"No time for asking questions, bro. We got a body." Esposito said standing beside Ryan, shooting Kate a _you owe me_ look. Kate looked at him and rolled her eyes before smiling at him.

"Hey guys, Beckett." Castle said strolling in the room. He handed Kate her coffee. "We got a body?" He asked taking a sip from his cup when Kate nodded.

When they got to the scene, Kate greeted the officer and showed him her badge. He let her into the scene. Castle followed her and smiled at the officer. When Kate got to Lanie, she asked, "What have we got, Lanie?"

"Good morning to you too, Kate. We got Daniel Skyes, age around 20 to 30, time of death around 7:40 to 9:10 this morning."

After closing the case and doing the necessary paperwork, Kate went into the break room to some coffee. She then remembered she had forgotten to buy groceries. She didn't even have lunch. She sighed and decided she could have a few days of takeout food because she knew she would forget to buy groceries tomorrow too. Castle came into the break room, helping Kate prepare her coffee. "Do you think Gates is going to find out that we are secretly investigating Kim's kidnapping? I mean we are not even in Kidnappings." He asked, pouring her coffee into a cup.

"I don't know, Castle but let's hope not." She smiled at him and walked with him out the break room.

When they got to her desk, Esposito came running to them with a worried expression. "Gates is looking for you, Beckett."

"Yea, I'm coming." She said and placed her cup of coffee on the table. She then walked to Gates office with Castle trailing behind her.

"Detective Beckett, you've got a call." Gates said handing her a phone. Kate gave Gates a funny look before taking the phone and holding the phone to her ear.

"Beckett."

"Detective Beckett! So nice to finally hear from you! So are you healing well?" A mysterious voice said on the other end of the line. Kate knows this voice sounded familiar, but she wasn't so sure about who it was.

"Y-Yes." She answered.

"You don't who this is, do you? It's me, the guy who you are looking for." The mysterious voice said. Now she knew who it was.

"Hal Lockwood." She breathed. Castle looked at her, worry and confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, detective. It is me, Hal Lockwood. Well, guess what? You want your sister? I have her. But if you want her, you have to stop investigating your mother's murder. Think well detective, your sister or justice?" Hal's voice boomed on the other end. Kate's grip on the phone tightened. She was holding onto the phone as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Kimberly?" she asked, making sure wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, detective. Kimberly. What? You had other sisters while she was away? Um, I think you need your mother for that." He said, laughing loudly as if it was the best joke he ever told. "Well, detective, if you want your sister, come to the alleyway where your mother was stabbed. She'll be waiting for you." He hung up after telling Kate the address.

"He called from a burner cell, Beckett. We can't track him." Esposito said after a while of silence.

"Kate what did he say?" Castle asked looking into her expressionless face.

"Kim. She's at the alleyway where my mom was killed. Let's go." She said running back to her desk.

Hey guys and girls, how was this chapter? Cliffhanger, I know. I hate em too. Well, please review!

Your reviews light up my world like nobody else's!

All mistakes are mine. Betas scare the hell outta me.

For this chapter, I would like to thank chezchuckles. You inspire me!

Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters!

Keep reviewing,

Jessie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls! Keep reviewing! I would like to thank caskettstar for reviewing! Thanks a lot! Well, how was your week? Mine was tiring. I went for netball (yes, I'm in netball) training and got 400 skipping. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Castle**_**, as much as I wish to… Wait, I own stuffed toy named Castle so I practically own **_**Castle**_**. Get the joke? No? Never mind. **

**So, on with Chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Kate got to her table, she opened her bottom desk drawer and took out her just-in-case gun and her vest. She was going to need all the help she needed. Gates was already calling for back-up. She handed Castle his vest too and put on hers. She then helped Castle buckle up his vest. After doing all the necessary things that needed to be done, she ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

On the drive to the alley, Castle spoke up, "Beckett do you think he's lying? I mean, he's a criminal. What if she's not there? What are we going to do then?"

"I don't know, Castle. Right now, we are just going to do what he says. If she's not there Castle, we're just gonna keep hunting. " Kate says, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. She looked at Castle and gave him a reassuring look.

The rest of the journey is quiet, neither of them daring to say anything. Kate keeps her head up, trying not break down now; not in front of Castle. Going back to the alley is going to be hard and if Kim is dead, Kate is sure she is going to go back down that rabbit hole again. She can't lose her sister to the same people and same place. If Kim is going to die, she is going to have to grow old and die after Kate, not now, when she is only 28. 28 is too young, she is not even married, haven't had children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Kate wants to see little Kim; Kim's mini-me, running around her own apartment that she owns with Ryan. Kate wants her sister, that's all she asks for; her precious sister.

Castle shifts a little, jerking Kate out of her thoughts. Kate looks at him, and smiles. She takes her free hand and holds his, giving him the slightest hint that she is afraid. Castle holds her hand too, playing with her fingers once in a while.

When they reach the alley, police cars and ambulances are parked there. Kate rushes to Esposito when she sees him, "Hey, Espo, have you guys found her? Is she-?"

"She is fine, Beckett. She's in that ambulance with Ryan. Uniforms are canvasing the area for weapons or anything. You go see her. " He said, smiling at Kate. He is glad Kim is alive, but her injuries are going to take a long time to heal.

"She's alive." Kate repeats after she thanked Esposito and him leaving.

"Yes. Let's go see her, Beckett." Castle says, grabbing Kate's hand and dragging her to the ambulance where Esposito pointed.

At the ambulance, paramedics are filing in the ambulance, shoving Ryan hard several times in doing so. Ryan is seated, holding a bloody hand. He is also crying, tears of joy and sadness at the same time. Happy because his fiancé is back and she is indeed pregnant. Sad because she is also very injured and may not be able to survive for long. He sighs and remembers the day he proposed.

"_Hey Castle, can you please make me some coffee? _Somebody _here is just too lazy." Kim said as she walked past Ryan's table, talking loud to make her point. _

"_Kim I didn't sleep with her!" Ryan says as he stands and follows her to the break room. _

"_Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. First of all, I didn't say you slept with her. I just said you were mysteriously gone yesterday and you said you went to play darts with Espo and Nathalie Rhodes is on your list and you could've slept with her. _Could've._ That's all I said." Kim said glaring at Ryan. "Now, either you make me coffee or you let Castle and_ me_ alone to make coffee. I'm standing here in the break room to see Castle make coffee, not to ask Castle if you slept with her, just so you know." Kim said, giving Ryan the death glare._

_Ryan sighed and left. As soon as he left, Kim turned to Castle, "Do you think he slept with her? I mean she's on his list and all..."_

"_No Kim, I don't think he slept with her. I mean, does Ryan look like he'll sleep with someone like her? Yea, sure she's on his list but he loves you too much. Trust the expert." He said, trying to keep himself from telling her that Ryan went to see her Dad, not play darts with Esposito. He handed her the cup of coffee. She took a long sip from it, looking at him while doing so and said, "You're keeping something from me. I can see from the looks of your face. Spit it out."_

"_What? No. I'm not keeping anything from you."_

"_You are." She said, placing her cup on the island. She grabbed his and placed it on the island too. After doing so, she grabbed his ear, pulling it hard. "I'm your best friend. Even if you don't write books about me, I love you. So you must tell the people who love you the truth. Spit. It. Out."_

"_Apples! Nothing! I'm not keeping anything from you! Apples apples!"_

_She sighed and let go of his ear, "Whatever you're keeping from me, I hope it's a good thing."_

"_Hmph. That actually hurts. And Gina gave me a contract to write books about you too! I just haven't got to writing them yet. You know that." He said whilst rubbing his red ear. _

"_Whatever you say. Just make sure not to give her a stripper name. C'mon, let's get back on the case and ignore a certain Nathalie Rhodes." She grabs both their cups, hands his to him and walks him out of the break room. _

_After closing the case and saying goodbye to Nathalie, Kim went to the break room to get another cup of coffee. When she came out, with a very hot cup of coffee, she felt that she needed to apologise to Ryan. She placed her coffee on her desk and went to him. _

"_Ryan, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for making a scene just now. I should trust yo-"_

"_You don't have to apologise, Kim. I should tell you the truth." He runs to his desk and rummages through his desk. Finally, he comes back to where Kim was standing._

"_I lied. I didn't go play darts with Javier last night. I went to go see your dad." Kim gives him a questioning look, so he kneels on one knee. "Kimberly Beckett, I never thought I'd fall in love with someone like you but I did. Yesterday, I went to see your dad to ask him if I could marry you and he said yes. He said being with you is a challenge. I am very ready to take up that challenge. Will you be my forever and always and marry me?" he asks, looking into Kim's sparkling green eyes._

_Kim looks at him, bewildered. She realises a while later that Ryan is still kneeling. "I'm sorry I was just getting into the moment. Of course! Yes! I will marry you!" She lets him slide the ring into her finger. She then practically lifts him up from where he's kneeling and hugs him. "You could be a writer with those lines." She whispers into his ear._

**How was this chapter? Good? Great? Bad? **

**So, the flashback is from the Nikki Heat episode. Did you guys guess that? Well, if you're wondering why Kate wasn't in the flashback... I have no idea! **

**If you're also wondering how Ryan knows what happened between Castle and Kim in the break room, you'll find out next chapter. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Your reviews are the only things that keep me writing!**

**This wasn't beta-d. So I guess all mistakes are purely mine.**

**Follow me on Twitter ZombieChuckles. You can review about the story there too!**

**Your chuckling zombie,**

**Jessie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Helllooo! Chapter 4! Wow, it's been a loooong week! **

**Please review! Just by saying "Hi" would light up my day. I accept ALL criticism so you don't have to be nice!**

**Who doesn't understand the story so far? Press that little review button right there and ask me anything. I'll answer anything at all! **

**All mistakes are mine, mine, mine. No betas involved here. They still give me the creeps… but if you recommend me a beta, I'll be glad to overcome my fear.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, my name is not Andrew W Marlowe. My name is Jessica Ashley Peri. Big difference. **

**Chapter 4.**

Ryan's grip tightened to the very bloody hand. He remembers paying Castle 20 bucks to tell him what happened in the break room. He wants Kim to survive every injury possible. He wants to get married. Have this baby he didn't know of. He wants her to live. Wait, he doesn't even know what injuries she has. He decides to ask the paramedics, "Um, excuse me. Yea, what injuries does she have?"

"She broke both her arms, sprained an ankle and she was stabbed in the stomach and 1 inch from the heart. If the bullet had hit her in the heart, she would've been dead by now. And we don't know anything about the baby yet. Just that she is around 6-7 months pregnant and had no prenatal care. She also has a few minor injuries like injection marks and cuts." The paramedic says without a beat.

"Oh, 1 inch from the heart? And in the stomach?" the paramedic nods, wrapping gauze around her minor injuries.

Just as Ryan was about to open his mouth, Kate and Castle rushed in the ambulance. Castle gasped and Kate just stood there staring at a very unconscious Kim. After a moment of staring and gaping at Kim, Kate spoke up, "She's alive, right?" she moved to where Ryan was sitting and took another long look at Kim. Castle just stood there, gaping at the bloody sight.

"Yea. At least I think so. Um, she got stabbed 1 inch from the heart and in the stomach. She broke several bones too." He says, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh." Is all she says. She then notices something wrong. Kim is not wearing her engagement ring.

"Um, Ryan. She is not wearing her engagement ring. He probably took-"

"Oh, yea. I noticed too. I'll buy her another one. I didn't like the old one anyway." He says, brushing Kim's hair from her face. Her hair had grown; overgrown actually. But he likes her with hazel brown locks spiralling down her neck.

"But she loved it. You're gonna have to buy one that looks exactly like the old one."

"Yea, maybe."

When they finally reach the hospital, Kim is rushed to the OR.

As they wait impatiently, Castle decides to get Kate and him both a cup of coffee. As he waits for their coffee to get ready, he remembers the time Kim found out he and Kate kissed.

"_Hey, Kim you okay? I mean Hal Lockwood did drown you and Ryan in a tank of freezing cold water. He practically pushed you in." Castle says, handing Kim a cup of very hot coffee._

"_Yea. I'm totally fine, Castle_. _Stop worrying. Now, are you going to tell me how you got past the guys out front? He would've caught you sneaking in. And he had a gun." She takes a sip from the cup and winces. _

"_How we got past the guy will stay a mystery, Kim Beckett. Now, drink." He says, nodding at the cup._

_She narrows her eyes at him. "You guys did something embarrassing to stall him. And I can see you gave that embarrassing idea. Now, tell me what it was," She tilted her head, making her eyes big. "Or I'll tell Kate-"_

"_We kissed." He says very fast. Kim chokes on her next word. Her eyes widen and soon all she's doing is gaping at him. After a very long of time of gaping, she practically screams, "You did _what_?" _

"_We kissed. Now hush." Castle says, clapping his hand over her mouth. She bites on it. He flinches away, wincing at the bite mark. _

"_Wait, let me get this straight. You-"She pauses, taking the information in. "You kissed my freaking _sister_. Did she kiss you back?" She says, inching closer to him. _

"_Well the first time, I kissed her. Then the second time, she kissed me. But we were stalling the guy the whole time. As much as I wish it was a real kiss, it was not. But It was so_ amazing!_" _

"_You guys kissed twice? And she kissed you the second time?" She gapes at him again and then says "Hold on, I'm dying right now. I can practically see you guys getting married now. Let me die in peace. Amen." She says and falls backwards in her seat. She stays in that position for a while more and then she says, "Richard Castle that is the best idea you've ever had."_

The cashier at the counter jerks him out of his thoughts, "Um, Sir, you coffees." She says, handing him two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." He pays the cashier with his credit card and walks back to the waiting room.

He hands Kate her coffee and sits beside her. She smiles at him and drinks the hot liquid. "Thanks, Castle."

"Always. That's what partners are for. To give you coffee when you need them. Anyway, I think you owe me about a hundred cups of coffee. Maybe two hundred." He gives her a smirk.

"Ahhh, well, Castle, I'm not anywhere near buying you a hundred cups of coffee. You'll have to wait a little longer. I'll buy you a hundred on you birthday maybe." She smiles ever so genuinely.

"My birthday sounds good."

**Hellloooo, again! How was this chapter? Really bad, really good or okay?**

**I loved this flashback!**

**Everybody gets what is going on in this story? If you don't, please feel free to review!**

**This wasn't beta-d. Any beta requests?**

**Your reviews keeps me from getting fat. (That was random :P)**

**Follow me on twitter( ZombieChuckles). You can review about the story there too! Or we could just chat and fangirl like a boss!**

**Your very chuckling zombie that is very random,**

**Jessie X)**


End file.
